


Forcing The Blame on You

by ThisIsNotADrill



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, im so fucking sorry, might be smut later??? idk, really angry brother blames naegi for everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotADrill/pseuds/ThisIsNotADrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his grief-stricken mind, the future foundation was entirely to blame for his little sister's death.</p>
<p>It wasn't like he had any other scapegoat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forcing The Blame on You

**Author's Note:**

> Take your fucking dr:ae angst dont you look at me it's four am I can maybe explain in the morning.

_Ten, nine..._

Steady hands tick on the man's watch. He anxiously glances at the monitor- And his younger sister staring out at the nonexistent audience with a hopeless look on her face. He can't bare to look- can't bare to see the despair choke the life out of the once lively girl.

_Eight, seven..._

He tries not to pay attention to the dull ticking of his watch, or the whimpering of the young girl on camera. He doesn't want to watch. He doesn't want to see it. But a voice in the back of his mind is screaming at him to look.

_Six, five..._

He laces a hand through his grey-black hair, imaging it belongs to his sister. His doomed sister who's dull eyes seem to pierce his skin through the screen. She's afraid.

_Four, three..._

His throat is completely dry, opening and closing around empty air. He can't look, he can't look, he doesn't want to look-

_Two, one..._

His eyes go up to the screen of the monitor, and he's greeted with his sister staring up into the gaping maw of that damned bear. He feels a scream bubbling in his throat, and his desperate hands grasp the monitor- as though it might _save her_ , but it doesn't. He's left powerlessly staring as the jaws come down on her neck, killing her in an instant. Tears fill his eyes in a span of a few moments, and he lets go of the monitor, stumbling back.

"Yamagi, what the hell are you screaming about!?"

The tone is sharp enough to make the man jolt as he's joined, a lilac haired woman cocking an inquisitive eyebrow at him. She casts her attention to the screen and her facial expression softens. She understands. She knows exactly what he was screaming about. She shakes her head, grabbing his forearm before pulling him to his feet.

After all, she'd felt the same fear whenever she saw Hagakure on those monitors.

"Hagakure, she- she-" Kyouske Yamagi- the last living member of his family- blubbered incomprehensibly.

"I know." Hiroko replied shortly, casting her gaze down. "I saw. We all did. But you know we can't stay here. The only reason we haven't been caught is dumb luck." She shook her head. "We have to get a move on, Haji's already planned our next move."

The man gave a small nod, glasses completely fogged up with the moisture from his eyes. He was hardly able to even walk without sobbing, and Hiroko did feel for him...

But she couldn't let him continue like this with a clear conscience.

She grabbed his wrist, starting to pull him out with her. "Don't worry about it too much. The Future Foundation has some new toys that they're sending to help us out with. Er, scratch that. We're getting one toy that isn't even ours. I'll explain later."

"Future Foundation..." Kyouske repeated to himself, falling into the same hasty steps that Hiroko was taking.

Yes, it was their fault. THEY didn't save anyone from the mutual killings. THEY didn't lift a finger for Towa City. THEY let his sister die.

On that day, he vowed to never forgive them.


End file.
